In the life of Nermia
by Kendo Baby
Summary: My own manga series! Funny twists, exciting drama, and hilarity! Including ALL of your favorite Ranma 12 characters, plus my own!
1. WHAT?

Hi! Kendo Baby here, with an attempt to make a Ranma ½ fan fiction! This is not a adventure thingy, its like my own manga series including all our favourite characters! So. Let the fun begin!

**Chapter 1: Like father, like son**

Kuno watched the famous Furinkan High couple sprint their way towards school. He was admiring Akane from a far, and he was wondering why she chose that… cur known as Ranma Saotome. 'He may have brawn, but I process a much greater advantage, looks and money!' he thought inwardly, a smile forming on his features. He knew what he must do.

"My lovely princess, Akane! Let us hastily be wed so we may bask in the company of children!" he shouted, as he saw Ranma and Akane approach the school. "What?" muttered Akane, causing her to shudder a little. The thought of marrying him gave her a slight disturbing feeling. Especially the thought of…. Dare I say it, children. As for Ranma, he felt, not only a disturbing feeling, but an angry one also. "Kuno…." Ranma fumed, as his battle aura went bigger. "Prepare to die Saotome!" Kuno cried, running to Ranma with his sword (somebody tell me what that's called again, I cant remember), unaware of how angry Ranma was at that moment. "Shut up!" Ranma said, kicking Kuno into the sky. "I shall be yours Akane!" was his last words, before landing on the rooftop. "C'mon Akane, lets get to class." Ranma sighed, his back turned to her. "Yeah," she agreed. But still, something was nagging at her. But what?

Kuno sat on the school rooftop, gazing down at the other kids enter the school. He always knew that Akane likes Ranma, but she meant so much to him, besides the pig-tailed girl, of course. Still, he wanted her to look at her the way she does at Ranma. Or at least, when her eyes aren't blinded with fury.

Kuno didn't have many friends. Heck, he knew no one who would even dare call him a friend, let alone a lover. Maybe it was all the times he tried to seduce Akane. Or maybe the fact that he didn't let any of the boys date her. Or him always saying how great he was, or how rich, or how handsome. Or, maybe his sister, the evil sorceress Kodachi, had something to do with it.

"Having girl troubles? Asked a girl behind from him. It was Nabiki! "What do you desire woman?" Kuno asked bitterly, watching Nabiki take a seat beside him from the corner of his eye. "Nothing. If you don't want my help, fine. But, let me inform you that Akane and Ranma have been getting a little cozy, if you get my drift." Lied Nabiki, looking all innocent like. 'I'll get at least 5000 yen from all this, if I work my magic.' She thought evilly, waiting for Kuno's reaction. "What evil sorcery! These vile actions must not go on!" he yelled, standing up and heading to Ms. Hinako's class. "Wait Kuno-baby. You'll never get Akane's attention like that, unless you want her to hate you." Warned Nabiki, getting Kuno's full attention. "Then what, may I ask, do you propose?" he dared to ask, knowing it had a price. Everything with Nabiki did. "For only 5000 yen, I'll give you the key to Akane's heart." Proposed Nabiki, a smirk spreading on her face. "Deal!"

And with that, Nabiki told him everything.

The bell rang for class dismissal. The girls went to do their different chores before they were allowed to leave. Ranma decided to wait for Akane, until an incident with cold water, Shampoo, and a cat made Ranma decide to leave, or run in his case.

Akane's duty was to run to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki restaurant and get a meal for the principal. 'Man, stupid principal, and his obsession with ruining everybody's day. Well, like father, like son.' Akane thought as she entered the store, and seeing Ukyo giving Ranma a free okonomiyaki. Anger suppressed, but she decided to cool it for once. "Hey, guys!" she greeted them happily, walking in and sitting on the stool beside Ranma. "Hey, Akane, what'll it be?" Ukyo asked by her grill, waiting for Akane's answer. "Um…the nastiest flavour you got." She said, with much surprise to Ukyo and Ranma. "How about I just give you the special." Suggested Ukyo, surprised at what Akane had just ordered. "Okay." She agreed, thinking of how the principal would be angry if he got something nasty. She giggles slightly, before turning to Ranma.

"Where are you headed?" asked Ranma, questioning the whole 'nasty okonomiyaki' thing. "Oh, to the 'big kahuna'." She replied, mocking the principal

"You're glad to go to the principal? Well, I-"

"Here you go Akane! One special okonomiyaki with TOO much spice to it." Ukyo said with a wink, handing the okonomiyaki to her. "Thanks Ucchan! See you at home Ranma. If I don't get attacked first." She said gleefully, heading for the door. "Careful Akane!" Ranma called to her, before she exited the door. "Boy, is she ever perky today. I bet on a regular day, she'd have kicked me into the stratosphere. Wonder what's up?" Ranma asked Ukyo, who took a seat beside him. "Sometimes, girls just get a change in them. They feel like they wanna be a better person. Maybe that's what's up." Ukyo said, which got Ranma wondering. Still though, he had a sense of reality. Akane WAS not that type of person.

"Here you go, Mr. Principal!" Akane said, giving 'the big kahuna' the okonomiyaki. "Hmmm….dis food's a lil' spicy, bra. And a lil' on da small side, man." He said, stuffing the whole okonomiyaki in his mouth. ' Wha… I thought he'd pass out with all that spice. Now I know he'll try something.' Akane thought, gazing at the principal's lack of manners. "Well, bein' da 'big kahuna' from Hawaii, I can take da heat man." He said. "Okay then, I can leave now. See ya later." She said, as she headed for the door. "Not so fast, Miss Tendo. Ya have ta do a favour to leave my crib, bra." He said, getting a serious look on his face. "Um…okay, what? You know, it's already dark, and I gotta go." Akane said, getting impatient every second. The principal smirked.

"Go on a date wit' my son Tatewaki."

TBC

Well, that's the end of that. I always wanted to write a fic about Ranma ½. I love them! Kuno constantly makes me laugh, and so does Ranma, Ryoga, and the rest of the crew.

So update soon.

And tell me what Kuno's stick thing is called again. I have no clue.

Till next time!

Kendo Baby


	2. Akane's dilemma

Hello, I'm back again! I'm hoping that this fic will go far, since I look around FFN, and I don't see anything that I have in mind for this fic. So… thanks for the people that reviewed, I had a feeling it was called a bokken. So, here it is.

**Chapter 2: Akane's dilemma**

"What!" Akane yelled, looking oh so shocked. She looked for his occasional kidding look on his face, but she could see none.

The silence continued for a while because of the principal's sudden outburst. How could she go out with Kuno? Usually, Ranma would volunteer for that kind of thing. But her? She actually never really thought about DATING him before, until now.

Finally, something erupted from Akane's chest, making its way up her throat, and out her mouth. It wasn't anger.

It was laughter.

"Me and Kuno? Please! I would never date Kuno. He's more of a friend, or acquaintance. So, I got you your okonomiyaki, and I'll be leaving now." She said coolly, turning away from the principal, towards the door. "I'm not kiddin' Miss Tendo. Ya need ta make ma son happy. And if ya don't…" his voice trailed off, getting Akane's attention. How dare he force her to date Kuno?

"Listen you! I won't date Kuno, so leave me alone!" she yelled back at him, going out the door. "You'll be sorry man!" he yelled after her, causing her to snort, and slam the door.

"Akane! Where were you? I got back hours ago!" yelled Ranma as Akane entered the dojo at 10 pm. 'I have no energy for this.' She thought bitterly, thinking about the past events that happened that day. "Whatever." Akane muttered under her breath, heading towards the stairs. "Hey, get back here, you…you…"

"Tomboy, idiot, stupid weakling, I get it, jeez. At least I'm not a perverted gender-confused idiot!" She called back from inside her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I guess Ukyo's theory was wrong.' Ranma thought, putting his behind his head, heading off to find his father.

Akane threw her bag on the floor, and flopped on her bed. 'I wonder what the principal has in store for me tomorrow. 'She asked herself, hoping it wasn't big. All she knew for certain was that anything that happened to involve the Kuno's were always crazy, and nutty. She was drifting off to sleep, until she felt a presence hovering above her. It was… Kodachi!

"What do you want Kodachi? Ranma's downstairs." She informed the flower girl, who had a smirk on her face. "Ranma-darling isn't the one I'm looking for. It's you." Said Kodachi, her face turning serious. "Um…okay. What's up?" Akane asked, sitting up.

"As you may know, I'm in love with Ranma-darling. But my father has threatened to expel him." Said Kodachi, a dramatic tear falling down her cheek. Akane rolled her eyes at the sight, might looked worried of the thought of Ranma being expelled. "Why would he do that? I mean, the principal and Ranma have their differences, but still…" Akane's words trailed off because of loss of words. She knew how much Ranma and Principal Kuno hated each other. But expulsion? It was a little too much for her.

"I agree. But, there is one thing _you_ can do to prevent it, Akane Tendo." The black rose Kodachi said mysteriously, causing Akane to feel excited. She always enjoyed it when someone thought she could remedy a tough situation. Also, it gave her a chance to show Ranma she wasn't a useless tomboy. '_Not like I have to prove anything to him.' _

"Okay, what can change the principal's mind?" asked Akane, eager for Kodachi to answer the question. Kodachi gazed at Akane for a few moments, until she breathed out…

"Date my brother, Tatewaki." She finally said, much to Akane's anger. _'What is wrong with the Kuno's?'_ she asked herself, before it all made sense. Kodachi wanted her to date Kuno because she thinks she can have Ranma all for herself. The principal just wants to get under Ranma's skin. And Kuno, well, he just wants her.

"It's sweet of you to ask for my help, but…" Akane said politely, but then her face turned angry, and she said…

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Akane watched Kodachi fly out of her roof, thanks to one of her deadly kicks, angrily. How dare she? How dare he? She wasn't a pawn to be used by one boy to the next.

Now she knew that the whole Kuno family would be after her. _'Might as well tell Ranma.'_ She sighed, exiting her room, and heading downstairs, where Ranma was arguing with his dad, currently in panda form.

"Hi, Mr.Saotome. May I talk with Ranma a bit?" she asked politely, using her most beautiful smile. The Panda pulled out a sign that says **SURE. TAKE CARE OF HER, BOY, **which made Ranma and Akane roll their eyes in unison. Mr, Saotome entered the house, obviously going to turn human, and going to have a bottle of sake with Mr. Tendo.

"So, what ya wanna talk about, 'kane?" Ranma asked, watching the girl sigh heavily. "Um…Ranma, do you like staying at Furinkan High?" she asked him, much to his amazement. "Err, yeah. The people are nice, and I have a pretty fun time." He replied, watching her sigh again. "No, I mean, would you rather travel with your dad like before, rather than be here?" she asked quietly, her cheeks going red. Ranma, obviously puzzled, ran his fingers in his hair. "Of course not! I missed out on so many things because of Pop, and if I weren't here, I'd have missed out on all of this." He pointed his hands at the dojo, and then the direction of the school.

Akane muttered a curse under her breath. _"NO!'_ she thought angrily at what he just said. "That's great to hear," she said with sarcasm. That was obviously not what she had wanted to hear. "If tomorrow, something, um, weird happened, you'd stick by me right?" Akane asked seriously, staring at Ranma. He laughed and put his hands behind his head. "Naturally! But a tomboy like you doesn't need my help!" he laughed, looking happy to give her angry. "You know what, Ranma? I was trying to save you from some anger, but now I can't wait to tell you! **I'M DATING KUNO!"** she yelled, turning on her heel, running back into the house. Akane bolted up the stairs, heading straight to her room. "Akane! Wait, come back!" she heard him yell, but she didn't even turn back. "NO!" she replied bitterly, slamming her door shut. "Akane, come on!" she heard him plead, but she didn't care. All of this was unfair. She didn't ask to be loved by half the school. She didn't ask for her mom to pass on.

She didn't ask to fall in love with Ranma.

Morning came quickly as Akane woke up with a start. Oh my god! It was 10 a.m.! She was going to be late! '_Why didn't anyone wake me up?' _she thought mentally, grabbing her book case, and ran downstairs. "Oh, good morning Akane." Greeted Kasumi sweetly, handing a bowl of miso soup to her. "No thanks, Kasumi. I'm going to be late!" she cried, grabbing her shoes and racing out the door, without putting them even on!_ 'Stupid Ranma, leaving me behind, just because I said I was Kuno's girl. Jeez, what a hypocrite.' _She thought angrily, as the school building came into view.

When she was at the front gates, she saw Kuno, beaten up on the ground. '_Who's mean enough to do this!' _she thought sadly, falling to the floor, and putting Kuno in her lap. "Wake up, Kuno." She said softly into his ear, knowing the sound of Akane Tendo would wake him up. But to her surprise, he didn't wake up. _'I knew it! He loves the pig-tailed girl!'_

Akane picked up Kuno's unconscious body, piggy-backing him into the school. But she wasn't going to class.

To Principal Kuno's office.

Ranma sighed. He was presently in Ms. Hinako's class, listening to her drone on about English verbs. He looked out the window, and saw a figure making its way to the school. _'Akane!'_ he figured out, as she ran to Kuno's unconscious body. Ranma had beaten up Kuno, when the kendoist accused him of stealing Akane. _'What a freak.'_

Ranma thought inwardly, as he watched Akane carry him into the school. Why was she helping him anyway? Does she actually…love him? _'Why should I care anyway? It's not like I like her or anything… _

_Right?'_

"Hey, Principal" yelled Akane, bursting into 'the big kahuna's 'office. "HEY! What'cha ya doin wit ma son, Tendo?" questioned Principal Kuno, seeing Kuno on her back. "Um…see we did go out, but he said he didn't want me and…passed out?" she said, hoping the Principal was stupid enough to fall for it.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"No way, bra! Tell me who he likes, and den we'll see!" he gruffed, looking straight into Akane's eyes. _'Stand your ground! He'll turn over, one way or another.'_

"Mr. Principal," Akane started, pretending to cry, 'all I want is Kuno! But…he loves another! And…I just want him happy!" she wailed, putting her head in her hands, for the crying effect. "Now hold on, Miss Tendo. Ma son will love ya, I swear it!" the principal said sympathetically.

Akane smirked. _'This is too easy'_ she thought evilly. "No, Mr. Principal. The girl he loves wont be here for a little. She's in…Hawaii. But when she comes, she'll be his." Akane lied, wiping away her fake tears, and getting serious.

Tears started falling down the principal's face. "Oh, Miss Tendo! You're braver den anybody I've eva met!" he cried, pulling Akane into a hug. "Yeah, thanks. I'll just take Kuno away, and see ya later! Bye!" she called, running out of the office. _'Well, no point of going to school today. I guess a day out with Kuno wont hurt.' _ She told herself, as she crept out of the school doors.

"Today wasn't that bad." Akane whispered to herself when she opened the door to her room. She had went to Kuno's house for a little bit (A/N: nothing happened, ok. Get your mind out of the gutter!) for him to wake up. Then, they went out for cherry blossom mochi, and then a walk in the park. Kuno had told her that even though he still loved her, today was special because he had a true friend. This made Akane smile. At least he isn't completely heartless. And a pervert.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come on!" she called, sitting up on her bed, waiting to see who it was. '_Ranma'_ she thought, wondering why he came.

"Um… you missed class, and err, we have homework, so…here." Ranma stuttered, putting the books on her bed. "Thanks." She said quietly, looking down at her feet, trying to hide her red cheeks. "So… how was your, um, date… with Kuno? I mean, not like I care who a sexless freak goes out with." He said, giving Akane one of his smug looks. _'The nerve of him! I'll tell him off good.'_

"Actually, it was fun. We went to get some cherry blossom mochi, then for a walk in the park. Oh, and we were at his house for a bit too." She said sweetly, making him mad. "Whatever! You know Kuno likes me better anyway!" Ranma yelled, slamming the door shut once he left the room. Akane was sure he was angry.

Because yesterday, Ranma beat on Kuno a little harder than usual.

That's the end of chappie two! Can someone give me a name for a Japanese girl? I need an OC name for later chapters. She'll be good in martial arts, a dancer and singer, and very beautiful.

Okay, review!


End file.
